


Per uno stupido anello - reprise

by SansuishiH



Series: Five Adventurers [7]
Category: D (Band), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Humor, Talking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Il ladro finalmente torna, pronto a spiegare ciò che gli è accaduto. Inizia tutto da una hagraven e continua con una serata tra i Rinnegati...





	

“Quindi sei finito nelle grinfie di una hagraven.” Ricapitolò Asagi, accigliato, nel tentativo di comprendere cosa fosse accaduto.

Tornati a Tamriel, il gruppo di avventurieri – meno il ladro – aveva fatto ritorno a Whiterun, dato che era la città più a portata di mano; sulla strada, un messaggero li aveva intercettati ed aveva consegnato loro un messaggio che sembrava proprio scritto di fretta, in cui Hiroki sosteneva di essere tutto intero e che li avrebbe attesi a Riften, alla sede della gilda; sbuffando, i quattro avevano tirato dritto e, giunti a Whiterun, dopo aver sbrigato alcuni affari avevano preso una carrozza per giungere fino alla città che ospitava il tempio di Mara.

Il ladro stava fin troppo bene e non sembrava aver risentito in alcun modo del brusco viaggio che gli era toccato, cosa che aveva strabiliato un po' tutti; l'Arcimago, dal canto suo, aveva eseguito una serie di controlli su di lui, non trovando alcuna alterazione nel suo stato di salute.

“No, no: le sono proprio caduto addosso! L'ho letteralmente schiacciata...” Hiroki rise di gusto, il naso affondato nella sua pinta di ottima birra. “Il problema è che sua sorella non l'ha presa bene.”

La Caraffa Logora era un posto che definire intimo sarebbe stato un eufemismo: i membri della gilda erano ovviamente dei veri maestri nel mantenere un segreto, così come Vekel... finché c'era da guadagnarci. Con Vex e Delvin che discutevano di altre cose un paio di tavoli più in là e Tonilia che beveva nel suo solito cantuccio, i cinque avventurieri avevano deciso che quello era il luogo migliore dove parlare di ciò che era accaduto.

“Ora che ci penso, ero anche nudo! Non so perché, ma la mia divisa della gilda è sparita... che cosa curiosa...” aggiunse il ladro, con una naturalezza che impressionava sempre più i suoi compagni d'avventura.

“Interessante...” mormorò Ruiza, segnando su un pezzo di pergamena ogni dettaglio. “E come sei fuggito?”

“Non è stato difficile. I cespugli prendono fuoco, ma l'acqua no, così mi sono tuffato ed ho fatto una bella nuotata, giusto il tempo di essere fuori tiro. Ad un certo punto, ho trovato un accampamento di Rinnegati ed era notte, così ne ho approfittato ed ho rubato i vestiti ad un guerriero decisamente ubriaco.”

“E le guardie del Reach, che hanno fatto?” lo spronò il Dragonborn con curiosità, sbocconcellando pigramente una mela.

“Beh...” il ladro fece una pausa per bere, incurante delle occhiate d'urgenza che gli altri gli lanciavano. “Non lo so. Avevo intenzione di prendere qualche septim e andarmene, ma i Rinnegati stavano festeggiando chissà cosa... e voi sapete che non rifiuto mai una bevuta.”

“Lo sappiamo, Hiroki...” sospirò l'Arcimago, che in cuor suo si sentiva deluso dalla mancanza di riscontri sui rilievi effettuati. “Insomma, vi siete ubriacati tutti... e poi?”

“Mi sono svegliato che era mattina, io ero in mutande e galleggiavo su un fiume seguendo la corrente.” La rivelazione del ladro suscitò ilarità generale, tant'è che persino Tonilia si voltò a scrutarli con curiosità. “Mi sono ritrovato vicino a Riverwood, così ne ho approfittato per rubare un'armatura al fabbro, spillargli qualche septim e mangiare qualcosa alla taverna. Ho chiesto all'oste di inviarvi un messaggero e poi mi sono messo in marcia verso Riften.”

“Beh, non si può proprio dire che non sia una storia interessante...” commentò Hide-zou, che fino a quel momento aveva scrutato con interesse il ladro.

“Non è finita.”

“Cos'altro è successo?”

“Sulla strada per Whiterun ho incrociato dei cacciatori che avevano appena catturato una preda. Avevo un'armatura, ma non un'arma maneggevole, perciò ho deciso di farmi una bevuta con i cacciatori e farmeli amici, poi gli ho spillato qualche denaro e me ne sono andato. Fortuna vuole che alle porte di Whiterun stazionasse la solita carovana Khajiit, così ho comprato un paio di pugnali – l'arco e le frecce me li hanno regalati i cacciatori, che gentili!” Hiroki fece una pausa per bere dal proprio boccale, ma riprese senza indugi: “Lì per lì mi sono detto che forse avrei dovuto prendere la carrozza per Riften, ma poi ho realizzato che il messaggero ci avrebbe messo qualche giorno a trovarvi... per cui ho deciso di prendere in prestito un cavallo e fare una lunga passeggiata fino a Riften.”

“Prendere in prestito nel senso di... noleggiare?”

Hiroki rise all'indirizzo dell'Arcimago, come se compiere azioni che andassero contro la legalità (e di conseguenza infastidendo Asagi, che spesso disapprovava le numerose effrazioni del ladro) fosse uno dei tanti piaceri di una vita già piuttosto piena. “Nel senso che ho preso quel cavallo e ci sono venuto fino a Riften senza pagarlo, ma l'ho rispedito indietro al padrone”, spiegò calmo, come se le sue azioni non fossero moralmente perseguibili.

“Si chiama rubare, Hiroki.”

“Hm? Non credo, sono abbastanza sicuro che quel cavallo sia arrivato a destinazione...”

Il bardo, penna in mano e pergamena pulita sul tavolo – quella appena terminata era stata accuratamente riposta nel piccolo bagaglio da avventuriero che era solito portare con sé – si intromise, capendo che quelle del suo amico non erano parole vuote di significato: “Che intendi, quando dici che è arrivato a destinazione?”

“L'ho caricato su una carrozza e l'ho spedito a Whiterun, ovvio. Era proprio un bel cavallo, sarebbe stato un peccato rubarlo!”

L'Arcimago si portò una mano al viso e cercò di ignorare il discreto ridacchiare di Tonilia che, evidentemente, aveva iniziato a seguire con interesse crescente. Cercò di non fare del cavallo una questione di principio, comprendendo che sarebbe stato impossibile riuscire a far comprendere il proprio punto di vista; così, gettando un'occhiata a Hide-zou come alla ricerca di aiuto, schiuse le labbra per spronare il ladro ad arrivare alla fine dell'insolita avventura, quando...

“Ti pago duemila septim se scrivi una canzone dedicata al cavallo sulla carrozza!” la voce del Dragonborn sembrò contrastare particolarmente chiara su un fondo silenzioso. Tsunehito si era sporto verso Ruiza e stava leggendo le parole che il bardo componeva sulla pergamena, come se si aspettasse di vedere che le proprie richieste si materializzassero su carta come per magia; la cosa, ovviamente, suscitò l'interesse del bardo.

“Potrò presentarla come la canzone che mi è stata richiesta dal Dragonborn in persona?” fu la domanda posta da Ruiza, che aveva voltato il capo rapidamente per scrutare il viso di Tsunehito che gli stava a pochi centimetri dal proprio.

“Se proprio ci tieni...”

“Tsune, certo che ci tengo! Nessuno può vantare di aver scritto una canzone su richiesta del Dragonborn, questo potrebbe davvero rendere famosa la mia arte!”

“Come ti pare! Allora, la scriverai?”

Sconcertato, Asagi li interruppe: “Tsune, che spreco di soldi, non sarebbe meglio...”

“Raddoppio!”

“Eh?”

Hiroki batté tronfio il boccale vuoto sul tavolo, ripetendosi: “Raddoppio l'offerta! Ti offro altri duemila septim per metterci dentro il mio nome!”

Esasperato, l'Arcimago cercò silenziosamente aiuto all'assassino, gettandogli un'occhiata piuttosto eloquente.

“Quattromila septim, che bello! Sarà un autentico piacere!” esclamò deliziato Ruiza, ormai piuttosto inorgoglito, mentre si rituffava a capofitto sui propri appunti.

“Non sarebbe il caso di decidere dei nostri prossimi spostamenti?” Hide-zou venne in soccorso ad Asagi, credendo ormai che le simpatiche avventure di Hiroki fossero terminate.

“Oh...” rispose il ladro, come se la cosa lo avesse colpito. “Non vuoi sentire il resto?”

“Hai combinato altri danni?!”

“Arcimago, non sono danni, sono lotte per il bene di Skyrim!”

“Per l'amor di Mara...” sospirò Asagi, stringendosi la radice del naso tra le dita in un gesto che sarebbe stato un eufemismo definire esasperato. “Non dirmelo... ancora i Thalmor...”

“In che senso, ancora i Thalmor?” chiese l'assassino, lanciando un'occhiata incuriosita al Dragonborn che, tutto soddisfatto, assisteva il bardo nell'impresa di prendere appunti.

“Mentre trottavo con il cavallo che ho preso in prestito, ho incrociato un piccolo contingente di Thalmor che scortava un povero prigioniero, così mi sono sentito in dovere di fermarmi e fingere di chiedere indicazioni; nel frattempo, facevo scivolare un grimaldello nelle mani di quel poveretto. La cosa curiosa è che se ne sono accorti e mi hanno attaccato!”

“Hiroki, ci manca solo un'altra taglia da parte dei Thalmor...” lamentò l'Arcimago.

“Non è un problema. Vedi, il caso vuole che io mi fossi dimenticato di rivendere una serie di statue di Dibella proprio prima di andare a Sovngarde, dunque le avevo con me quando mi sono lanciato dalla cascata; ovviamente, non le avevo con me quando sono tornato a Skyrim. La cosa curiosa, in effetti, è che proprio in quel momento le ho viste cadere dal cielo, come se piovesse, e sono finite tutte su quelle brutte teste elfiche!”

L'intera taverna scoppiò in un accesso di risa, il resoconto del ladro aveva spinto, a lungo andare, anche Vex e Delvin ad ascoltare; persino l'Arcimago si era trovato a ridere di gusto della situazione assurda appena descritta, eppure non dubitava della veridicità della cosa, sapendo bene come Hiroki riuscisse ad affrontare con noncuranza persino gli scenari più improbabili.

“Sarà una canzone bellissima, me lo sento!” rise Tsunehito, non riuscendo a prendere sul serio l'intera avventura.

“In ogni caso, il prigioniero è fuggito ed io ne ho approfittato per legare i Thalmor come salami... ah, ho preso in prestito un po' di cose anche da loro, ma dubito che le riavranno indietro. Almeno il cavallo mi stava simpatico.” Hiroki fece un cenno del capo a Vekel e si fece riempire nuovamente il boccale; prese un nuovo, lungo sorso di birra e fece schioccare le labbra con soddisfazione, per poi concludere: “Non credo che sia accaduto molto altro; a parte questa curiosa avventura, sono arrivato a Riften senza problemi.”

“E la tua vecchia armatura della gilda?” chiese l'assassino, perplesso.

“Immagino che prima o poi verrà fuori.”

Proprio in quel momento, un cumulo di vestiti di buona fattura, ma evidentemente indossati spesso, cadde proprio sul capo di Hide-zou, lasciando l'assassino perplesso e in parte divertito.  
“Oh, eccola!” esclamò il ladro, allungandosi per afferrare la propria armatura. “È proprio lei, finalmente! Chissà dove sono finite le scarpe.”

Un tonfo sordo seguì alla considerazione di Hiroki, che, scrutando in direzione di un Dragonborn che si massaggiava il capo indolenzito, sorrise con un candore che non gli apparteneva: “Ed ecco anche le scarpe!”

Cercando di porre freno all'irritazione che sentiva aumentare da parte dell'Arcimago, Hide-zou la prese a ridere: “Beh, almeno le mutande ce le hai addosso!”

“Ah, curioso il fatto che tu ci abbia pensato.”

“Perché?”

“Come ho detto, ero nudo.”

“Intendi...”

“Totalmente nudo.”

L'assassino, credendo di essere l'unico ad essere sotto tiro, aveva ritenuto di agire per il meglio alzandosi di scatto e cercando rifugio verso la cisterna, come se fosse un luogo sicuro; fu seguito e preceduto dai presenti, che sembravano aver avuto la stessa idea. Nel giro di pochi istanti, il ladro si ritrovò a sorseggiare la propria birra da solo, come se nulla fosse accaduto.

Si mise comodo allungando i piedi per poggiarli sulla sedia occupata dall'assassino; quando il verso disgustato di una decina di persone sembrò provenire dalla cisterna, non fece una piega.

“Ecco anche le mutande”, commentò divertito, tornando a bere dal proprio boccale.


End file.
